


Persona 5 - The Beast that Fights for Nothing (working title)

by 017Bluefield



Series: Project Bluefield [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Detective Noir, Gen, I'm Sorry, Juxtaposition, No idea what I'm doing, Original Character(s), Pending - Freeform, Working title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/017Bluefield/pseuds/017Bluefield
Summary: (Fate of work unknown)The Phantom Thieves of Hearts consist of: Joker, Skull, Mona, Panther, Fox, Queen, Oracle, Noir, and Violet.Temporary members of said group consist of: Crow and Beast.----Early in his probation in Tokyo, Ren Amamiya encounters a private detective who's new to the area. This detective finds himself with a certain black-and-red phone app, and...well, you can probably guess what happens next.What happens afterthat, is the surfacing of another Metaverse user: one with a charcoal-gray helmet, unaffiliated with the recently-surfacing Phantom Thieves of Hearts.





	1. Set-up

**Author's Note:**

> I should really learn to finish stuff I start first... Ah, well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluefield's "probation" begins at zero.

#### Aono

* * *

I pulled out the first envelope's contents out onto the table, spread them out.

ID card and passport. Name spaces said " **青野 新** "—or as Americans would probably say, "Arata Aono". Sure...that's close enough to "Bluefield" to work for me.

Then I turned to the next bit of paperwork: a business card. Emblazoned on it was a strange company name: _Sanagi Detective Agency_.

"Uh...-huh." An international investigation "firm" named after a Japanese word for "chrysalis"… My employer had a strange way of keeping government suspicion off our backs, if only for a little while. I'm not sure how a nonexistent company would be a good cover, though.

The second-to-last thing inside was a stack of yen bills. Enough to survive for a few months? Half a year? It would keep a roof over my head.

Finally, I pulled out a letter. Crisp, typed in 12pt Times New Roman.

_017 "Bluefield"—_

_Due to your team's reckless actions last year, we have decided to temporarily suspend your primary duties. Instead, you will receive a punishment that will last until March at your next destination: working as a private detective in Tokyo, Japan._

_Enclosed in these envelopes, and the packages that will be sent to your new quarters, are some materials that will allow you to act behind human suspicion, including business cards, paperwork, and a cache of funds. Be advised, however, that we will monitor your use of these assets, and will take necessary (but reasonable) actions should you squander them._

_Remember that your "probation" period has already begun, and will end at the beginning of March in Tokyo. When that point has passed, we will ensure that you resume your primary duties, and can reunite with your teammates._

_—Vaire_

So in layman's terms, I gotta do this to rejoin my family.

…In all honesty, that's fairer than an outsider would think.

I folded the letter up into a neat square before gathering the envelope's contents into my wallet.

* * *

#### Bluefield

* * *

In retrospect, there's no point trying to not say, "How bad can this possibly go?"

In our line of work—my _actual_ one, not the P.I. one—"fate" doesn't care if we say it or not; it just chucks the bad things at us anyway. Just to be an ass.

But even with that, I didn't think it would drag me into a world of power-abusing jackasses and rebellious teenagers and an actual conspiracy playing out.

And the last individual I expected to have that "power"? He awakened to it. And it brought him close to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, the vigilantes who steal warped peoples' hearts and make them confess their crimes.

That individual was Arata Aono: human, twenty-something private detective, not-quite-a-Phantom-Thief, final code name: "Beast".

My name is 017 "Bluefield". I'm a Zero—a member of a "race" of monster hunters, and OK-ish at it. But I am also Arata Aono, and Arata Aono is me.

The reason I was in Tokyo starting from April was because I'd taken responsibility for my team's actions in the year 2016 CE. I don't mean TP-ed a school building levels of actions; I mean, in a moment of grief, we took our job farther than necessary, and...well, people got killed. Which goes against the general job description. In any event, our employer decided that it was high time the team tried working without their advisor, at least for a mission or two.

Hence this.

Speaking of, I'm getting ahead of myself. So let's start with how I—or rather, how Aono awakened to his Persona...


	2. Crash to a Halt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aono settles into his new dwelling.
> 
> With no idea how close some future history-makers may be to him, but that's a different matter.

#### "Crash to a Halt"

#### March 18th, 20XX (local calendar)

#### Arata Aono

#### unidentified apartments, Tokyo, Japan*

* * *

I glanced between the building and the printout in my hand.

"Guess this is it, huh?" Folding it back up, I crammed the directions back into my pocket.

It looked like any apartment complex constructed back in the early '10s or something: functional, with a minimum of two floors, a tented roof, and little else in defining features.

I had the faint feeling that I might forget the building's location, but in all honesty? I just wanted to conk out for the night, as soon as my brain would let me. So "getting lost" wasn't my main concern.

_OK, so it's on the first floor—10 **X** , right?_

* * *

Sure enough, it was a regular one-and-a-half-room + bathroom + toilet apartment. Even had a balcony. The vacancy of the place was only ruined by a stack of boxes outside of the door. There was a note taped to the top box—clearly not by Vaire, on account of the angry Japanese scribbled on it. It said, _You'd better be here by sundown, because I'm not babysitting your damn luggage any longer than that!_

Probably the property manager or a delivery guy. I rolled my eyes. _Well, duh._

Luckily, the sky was only getting truly dim now; if anyOne was gonna steal my shit, the window for that had already closed.

I unlocked the door, set my backpack down inside. As soon as I'd finished lugging the heavy cubes inside, I locked the door, kicked my sneakers off, switched the air conditioner on, and flopped down onto the _tatami_ mat.

I bet that I looked a bit like a zombie or something, laying there.

I needed time to readjust to the new sleep schedule.

* * *

With FreQuency humming against the countertop, I managed to stare at my reflection in the bathroom for a few minutes.

Sweat had collected beneath my scalp of brown hair on my way here. (Pretty sure some of it had gotten into my eyepatch, too.) A centimeter of stubble was growing on my chin—had to cull that.

Pulling off my glasses, I leaned in as I pulled down my eyepatch for a moment. The solitary brown eye became one brown underlined by white elastic, one blue by white cloth.

Eyeballs to the left…to the right… Rinse and repeat 5 times more.

Then I proceeded to wash my face, take a shower, and then final crash back onto the _tatami_.

And through all of this, I managed to forget about bring the _futon_ out, let alone crack the luggage open.

Armeria kept playing, volume lowered. I didn't want to risk being a disturbance while being unconscious.

Also, I'm not sure how much of this is making sense. Can't put off sleep for this. Good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, this is the same building that one of the (future) Phantom Thieves live in. Different floor. Of course, Aono doesn't know that…

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
